


Desperation

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Reader doesn't have pronouns but the phrase "Mommy" is used once or twice, Reader is a few years older than Yoosung not by much, Submissive Kim Yoosung, Taunting, Teasing, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Yoosung has such a puppy crush on you and he’s been spending a lot of time thinking about how you always take care of him. What happens when he admits something he was trying to hide from you?Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Desperation

Yoosung had known that his infatuation with you was indescribable as he knew from the moment that he heard that sweet voice on the other end of his phone, he was smitten, and nothing would ever take that away from him. 

At first, it had been because of your kindness toward him, but the more that he heard about your life, your dreams, your goals, and to the smallest bit of insight—

That information poured into his head into a mental checklist of everything that he could find to put together the book about you. Every day he was adding another page to it and he knew that it would never be completed, as every day was a new adventure and another day to breathe you in deeply. 

Everyone knew that his love for you was as genuine as the sun that rose in the morning, and all the while he knew they were going to tease him for how unashamedly he voiced his feelings for you, even though his face was hot and his tongue was tied, that sincere nature of his was rather something to be admired. 

You were older than he was, and you just seemed to have a better grasp of the universe than he did. 

He knew that experience came from time so when you said something, you were looking at him with a smile on your face. Yoosung wasn’t sure about a lot of things but when he was with you, it felt like everything finally made sense. 

He wasn’t lost in his endless thoughts, and it didn’t feel like he couldn’t make up his mind. That had long been his struggle, ever since the day that he had lost his cousin. He almost put down his studies and gave it all up, but the RFA had been there for him and helped him at least make it in with Sky University. 

Yoosung had a vague idea of where he wanted to go, and what he wanted to learn, but his heart wasn’t completely in it. He was following a path into veterinary school because it was the only thing that he could think of at the time when he thought about what he might be able to do to benefit the world. 

He never wanted anyone to feel the pain that Rika felt when she lost Sally. 

This was very true, but as much as he tried to push himself into his classes, it just really didn’t feel like the right fit for him as much as he wanted it to be. Yoosung was nearing the end of his basic program, though, and if he wanted to make a change, it was now or never. It was just scary to change your path when you thought that this was the only one that you could take. 

That’s why he thought it would be best for him to ask you about it. 

You had already made your way through college, and you were well into her career field after a few years of being in the workforce. Everything you made was done with a big smile on your face and it seemed like your passion was your work, which made you come home with no sign of exhaustion on your face. 

You seemed content. Not a lot of people could say that they experienced that. 

Yoosung couldn’t help feel a bit of envy at the thought. He slowly crept up behind you and slipped his arms around your waist. You had been standing in the kitchen, a song humming underneath your breath, and a bit of a laugh on your lips when she noticed that it was him.

You weren’t exactly dating, no, you were friends, but he had long fantasized and thought about you in that way since he had met you. But, your friendship was one where he felt like he could do anything or say anything, and you would never judge him for it. 

Which is why he felt at ease being this close to you. He slowly learned that you didn’t mind the physical affection, no, when he sought you out like a puppy pawing at the front door to be let in by its owner, you merely ruffled his hair and doted on him. He hated it whenever Seven would use that name against him. 

However, when you did it? 

Yoosung wanted more and more. He felt rather greedy for your attention in spite of the fact that he hadn’t managed to muster up the courage to ask you out on a date. How could he? You were closer to Jaehee and Jumin in age, and he had only recently reached the cusp of twenty-one, an adult by all means, but with everyone still looking down on him as if he were some kid. 

Everyone except for you, in your special way. 

You saw him for who he was. 

He sighed, almost shutting his eyes as the scent of your perfume permeated in his mind. He may feel uneasy, but with you, at least things felt right. You sensed that he wanted something so you set the lid in your pot to simmer as you turned to face him. There was no way he could turn back now. 

“Do you want to talk, Yoosung?” 

Ashamed, but glad that you always knew just what to say, he nodded his head. You only smiled at him and cupped his face in your hands. You were always gentle like that, fawning over him by petting his hair or cupping his cheeks. It made the heat rise in more places than his face and he was embarrassed to admit it. 

“Talk to me,” you told him, gently. 

And so, he told you everything that had been weighing on his mind and that had been bothering him lately. You listened as he explained his confusion, and how he felt lost in what he wanted to do with his life. 

He never felt for a moment that you weren’t listening or taking him in with the utmost respect. 

“I… I just don’t know if this is the right choice for me,” he said. “I picked this path because it was the only thing that made sense at the time but that was a few years ago and I’m in a different space now. I don’t know if I can just change my mind like this when everyone already thinks I’m going to be a veterinarian. Can you just change your mind like that? Isn’t it dangerous to not stick with what you know is safe?” 

Wasn’t that the universal question? 

Did anyone really know what they were doing or where they wanted to go? It seemed like every he knew did, but he didn’t. He thought that he did but now he was starting to have doubts and a lot of second thoughts about where he was going. His passion just wasn’t all there. 

That’s why he needed to hear something validate him.

You pulled him in close as he spoke, and he rested his head against your chest, feeling the way that your heart fluttered against ribcage in a low beat, like a meticulous drum that he craved to hear more of. 

You stroked his hair and made him feel safe all over again, "You know, what's dangerous is going into something that you don't feel fully invested in like that. If you think you would be happier taking a risk, I'd say that it's worth it, Yoosungie." 

Yoosung was glad to hear you confirm and validate him. It was all that he wanted, and he didn’t think that anyone would be able to tell him the same thing and get through to him the way that you spoke to him. 

With your humming and gentle embrace, he found himself closing his eyes and settling into your grasp. 

This felt familiar to him as if he had dreamed it once before. Was this a dream, he wondered for a brief moment? Well, if this was a dream, it would be about the time he whimpered and you gave him what he wanted, and what he really wanted in those dreams wasn’t for you to wipe away his tears with your thumbs, coaxing him. 

No, what he wanted was your lips on him, whispering sweet praise of him until he couldn’t think straight ever again. “You always know what to say,” he mumbled. “I knew that you wouldn’t scold me for feeling this way.” 

“Oh, Yoosung, you know that I always want what’s best for you. I want you to be happy, and I know that you’ll be able to achieve whatever you want. I’ll always be here supporting you as long as you need someone to believe in you, and even beyond that. I know you can do it, no matter what you choose.”

If this were a dream, he would say something to you and it would fizzle into something more. At that very moment, he was thinking it through, and that’s why he mumbled something that he only would have done in his dreams, "Thanks, mommy." 

Wait, your hands on him were incredibly soft and warm. His dreams didn’t have the feeling of any kind of temperature. 

Yoosung realized the error in his statement as soon as he opened his mouth, forcing him to sputter and cough as he tried to cover his bad tracks by saying that it had been a slip of the tongue and nothing more. 

He was mortified that it had come to the surface when he had been able to hide it so long. He was looking at you with those wide, lilac irises. 

However, you weren’t appalled at him, nor did you seem shocked. 

"You're so cute," you told him with a purr on your lips and an equally amused grin. "So, is that how you see me? I am really surprised, Yoosung, I didn't know you were into that." 

"I—” 

"Don't look so startled, breathe in and exhale, and then say what you want to say, my cute little baby boy," you said, urging his chin up so that he could look into your eyes instead of the floor, and your voice stooped so low that he had to strain to hear you continue. "I think that's cute. You know, I happen to be into that sort of thing too." 

Yoosung gasped. His eyes widened, and he was left looking at you with his lips agape and his palms falling flat against you. He quickly looked away from you to gain control over himself but it was increasingly clear that you weren’t going to let him off easy after expressing that interest in you. 

There was nowhere for him to go, and no way he could escape the racing thoughts in his head now that you had told him that you were excited by the very thing that had been haunting his mind’s eye late at night when his clumsy hands haphazardly got him off. 

It hardly ever made a difference in his desire, just did enough to help him get by. 

As his mind wandered, your hands let go of his face and began to trail down his torso. The fabric of his shirt tickled his skin as your hands slowly came to rest against the dip of his hips. Your touch had gotten dangerously close to the bulge that had been steadily growing in his pants since he saw you. 

He almost regretted his choice of sweatpants. 

Leaning forward, you rested your forehead against his and caught his lips in a kiss, which after a moment of hesitation, Yoosung returned it. 

He didn’t have a lot of experience with kissing and it was abundantly clear by the way that his soft lips quivered, by the way that he whimpered when your tongue brushed against his lips, and how he held himself back from touching you the way that you were touching him. His lungs were left burning when you pulled back just enough to let him breathe. 

It was what he strained to focus on as one of those creeping hands sunk lower and lower until it was tentatively cupping his cock. 

You could feel how hard he was, and he vaguely knew that he was barely keeping himself from rocking into your touch, desperate for more but not wanting to embarrass himself. 

“What a good boy,” you praised him, and his heart fluttered at the sound. “So flustered and all pent up, have you been thinking about me doing that to you, baby boy? Or, have you been here thinking about all sorts of things that I could do to you? It’s okay, you can be honest with me, I won’t judge.”

Yoosung slowly nodded his head. 

His voice hadn’t returned to him quite yet, so that was all that he could manage. He had been thinking about all of that and then some; All he wanted was to hear you coddle him and tell him how good he was behaving for you. It took all of his strength not to moan. 

“Mmm, that’s adorable,” your laughter made him shiver. It wasn’t patronizing, it seemed very excited at the prospect. “So honest… you’re always such a gentleman when you’re with me, I should have known. Tell me, baby, do you want mommy to take care of you? Is it okay if I touch you, Yoosung? I won’t do anything until you tell me you want it.”

A strangled gasp left his lips, but he managed to find his voice once more, a high-pitched squeal leaving his lips. “Yes, yes, please. Touch me, please.”

What you did next surprised him, smiling at him so sweetly, and yet, you began undoing the knot on his sweatpants. Before he knew it, you had pulled those down and out of the way and wasted no time removing his boxers soon thereafter. 

You looked at him with a mischievous smile all at once, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Trust me. I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Before he could prepare himself for it, one of your hands wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly traveling from one end to the other. It was so light and gentle that if he wasn’t fixated on you, he may not have been able to feel it. That time, he couldn’t stop himself from rocking into your touch. 

“So needy,” he heard you say. 

Your thumb flicked against the head of his dick as you relished in the sight of the dribble of precum that splurged out. It earned him your other hand on his cock, and for that, he was very grateful. He couldn’t help himself as he tangled his fingers in your hair with a shaky breath filling his lungs. 

You didn’t scold him for it, nor the way that he was trying (and failing) at trying to hide just how badly he wanted you. A whimper of your name escaped his lips in a plea and you knew just what he wanted. 

Everything that he had ever wanted was in your control and he loved it that way, he wanted you to ruin him. “Please, I need you, please,” Yoosung managed once more only to meet your eyes as you looked up at him. “I can’t—”

Leaning forward, your tongue flicked against his head, just enough to spurn another cute little whimper. His cheeks were starting to burn and even though he was chewing at his lower lip, it did nothing to hide his sounds. 

Your breath ghosted over the sensitive skin as you were so close to him. 

“You asked so nicely,” you said. “How could I ever refuse you?”

Reward him you did, as your lips parted and took the head of his cock into your mouth. You had barely taken more than that into your mouth when he rocked his hips into your waiting maw, a mewl escaping his throat, filled with a mighty need. 

Breathing in through your nose and relaxing your jaw, you slowly took more and more of Yoosung in. Your tongue ran along the underside of his cock where veins and skin quivering against your heat.

He responded well to it. As your tongue curled around his sweet five inches until you could take no more in. Yoosung watched as you gazed up at him, a bit of drool sliding past your lips as you engulfed him. 

That alone was enough to make him act up. As he tried to rock into you, your right hand raised and grasped at his ass. Every time that he tried to make you move faster, you would give him a little squeeze and dig your nails in deep. 

Which, of course, made him whimper your name and a loud plea of “more, please, more,” come out. 

No, you were in control of him and you were setting the pace, Yoosung knew. 

You were relentless, sliding him out and in of your mouth, and that filthy hum that escaped your lips was just the same as the one from earlier, but this time it drove him up the wall. He felt like putty in your hands, unable to do anything but try not to move and heed your orders, trying to be a good boy just for you. 

Only for you. 

Yoosung was merely putting in your hands as you toyed with him, spurring him closer and closer to orgasm. 

He didn’t even realize how close he was to the edge until your tongue flicked against just the right spot and it burned him deeply to his core, as a coil that had been building up in his loins started to teeter closer and closer to the edge and no matter how hard to he tried to keep it from overwhelming him, with tears in his eyes, he barely managed to give you a warning that he was close. 

A strangled gasp left his lips, alongside a deep sound that he wasn’t even aware that he could make, as he met your eyes. “Please, I— I’m gonna—”

Ultimately, he came, and Yoosung could only watch as you swallowed every last drop without hesitation. 

He hadn’t expected you to do that, no amount of watching porn could have prepared him for the sight of your swollen lips and glossy eyes, or the way you seemed so pleased with yourself at having made a mess of him. 

You slid off him with a soft pop and a bit of drool slid down the corner of your mouth. 

Yoosung felt weak in the knees, sinking to the ground where you were perched on your knees, his breath hot in his throat. 

You leaned toward him and brushed away the stray tears that had overtaken the crook of his eyes, “Feeling better, now, baby?” you asked. 

“Mmm,” Yoosung could only manage a single nod in response. His voice was lost. Chuckling, you merely pressed your lips to his forehead where his bangs had come loose from the charm they had been tucked back with. 

“Good, because I’m not done with you.” 

Yoosung trembled with excitement of what was to come. 


End file.
